if ash was smart
by Clan Bastnagle 1
Summary: ash meets an oc that helps him become a better trainer until the fabric of their society starts to crumble
1. prologue

Warning contains politics, serious mental disorders, death, and murder. It is designed to challenges one's perception of good and evil every character will have clear motivations for what they do at some point in this series and original characters.

you saw this you know what you were getting in to with this series i have already plotted out the full series, and will release chapters periodically this is written like a script for a reason but i know most of you wont read this so i'll make it short welcome to the world of Pokemon so tell me are you are boy or a girl

Prologue

E0: prologue

[10 years before episode 1]

Team rocket grunt: Mister Giovanni sir your aunt she didn't make it . When her body came here thought she had the dna for project mu, but she also had the scroll for project theta.

Giovanni: read it

Team rocket grunt: but sir

Giovanni: read it!

Team rocket grunt:_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. _what does it mean sir? Sir?

Giovanni: it means we need to get to work.


	2. pilot

Sorry in advance We forgot is was Pokemon day so we're posting 2 days in a row meaning we will leave this on a cliff hanger for about a month sorry in advance but please enjoy the story.

E:1 pilot

Angie: Primeape. the professor is calling

Sean: Be right there. Come on suklly let's go

Sully: Espeon! Espeon!

_[Pc booting up]_

_[Pc taking out potion]_

_[Person getting dressed]_

Sean: Hey Mom welp today's the day. I Can't believe that my 8 pokemon. Are better than any other…

Casey: Go you're going to be late.

Sean: Right. Suklly Bulbasaur return.

_Pokeball ding _

"Theme: i want to be the very best like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I will travel across the land searching far and wide. Each pokemon to understand the power that's inside. Pokemon gotta catch em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny. Pokemon gotta catch em all Oh you're my best friend in a world we must defend Pokemon gotta catch em all a heart so true our courage to pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon gotta catch em all. Pokemon gotta catch em all. Every Challenge along the way with courage I will face. I will battle every day to claim my rightful place. Come with me the time is right there's no better team. There's no better team. Arm and arm we're in the fight it's always been our dream. Pokemon gotta catch em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny. Pokemon gotta catch em all Oh you're my best friend in a world we must defend Pokemon gotta catch em all a heart so true our courage to pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon gotta catch em all. Pokemon gotta catch em all."

Narrator: Meet our hero Sean. He's 14 he is a interpole superintendent. at ten, people can gain a pokemon licence. Sean works as professor oak's assistant.

Sean: professor What's going on are you calling me so late.

Professor Oak: He's coming tomorrow you remember your mission

Sean: Yes sir make him into the trainer you met right.

"[Game Boy screen flickers on, a Nidorino and a Gengar are battling each other. Soon, it turns into this super cool action battle between the two of them. It is awesome.]

gg, then back at the Pokemon beating each other up.]

**Announcer**: And Nidorino begins the battle with a Horn Attack! Oh, but Gengar bounces right back! And there it is, the Hypnosis Power of Gengar! This could be the end of Nidorino. Wait, the trainer recalled Nidorino. Which Pokemon will he use now? Oh, it's Onix. Now this giant Pokemon's on the attack. (on TV) Oh-oh but Gengar jumps aside. Gengar is moving beautifully today...

**Ash Ketchum**: Yes! I am Ash!

**Narrator**: Ash Ketchum, is a boy from Pallet Town.

**Ash**: And now that I'm 10, I can finally get my Pokemon license.

**Narrator**: Ten-year-olds can get a beginner Pokémon from Professor Oak, the town's Pokémon expert.

**Ash**: I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training. And I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world. I will be a Pokémon master. Pokémon master! That is what I'll -

**Delia Ketchum**: Ash, get to bed! It's 11 o'clock and you should be asleep.

**Ash**: But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey - I can't sleep.

**Delia**: Well if you can't sleep, you should at least get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch this.

**Professor Oak**: Good evening, Pallet. Tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?

**Delia**: Go to bed when this is done.

**Ash**: Alright I'm going.

**Delia**: And change into your pajamas, OK?

**Professor Oak**: ... to help them develop their special powers.

Ash: I'm going.

(Title card)

**Ash**: Raising Bulbasaur. That'd be really simple. It's perfect for beginners. I choose you, Bulbasaur! Then there's Squirtle. I choose you, Squirtle! Choose it or lose it. Ahh.

*Dotrio call*

**Ash**: Oh hold on, Charmander. Those in the know say that's the best way to go. I choose you, Charmander! What?... Oh, no! What time is it?! Squirtle, Bulbasaur Charmander, anyone is fine - just please, save one for me.

_[A crowd has gathered to see Gary off. Ash is running to Prof. Oak's lab to get his first Pokémon after having overslept]_

**Cheerleaders**: Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Gary, Gary-

**Ash**: [cuts through] Oh, sorry!

**Cheerleaders**: [gasp] Hey!

[Ash crashes into Gary and falls down]

**Gary**: Hey, watch where you're going! [recognizes Ash] Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me!

**Ash**: [gets up] Gary?

**Gary**: Mister Gary to you! Show some respect! _[smug]_ Well Ash, you snooze, you lose, and you're way behind right from the start! I got a Pokémon and you don't.

**Ash**: You... got your first Pokémon?

**Gary**: That's right, loser, and it's right inside this pokeball [takes out his pokeball and begins spinning it]

[spectators cheer]

**Cheerleaders**: Let's go, Gary, let's go! Yeah yeah!

**Gary** [addressing crowd]: Thank you, fans! Thank you for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon master, and make the Town of Pallet known all around the world! [poses triumphantly as the spectators cheer again]

**Ash (to Gary)**: Excuse me?

**Gary (while posing)**: Yeah?

**Ash**: I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokémon you got.

_[Gary puts his arm down and, with one eye closed, leans close to Ash, one arm at his hip, the other holding the pokeball]_

**Gary**: None of your business! If you showed up on time, you would've seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?

[The scene cuts to him and his cheerleaders in his car, saying goodbye to the crowd]

**Cheerleaders**: Let's go Gary, let's go! [repeat]

**Gary**: Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!

_[He and the cheerleaders drive off. Ash, left alone behind everyone, clenches his fists and grits his teeth]_

**Ash**: Auugh, I'll show you!

**Prof oak: **So you finally decided to show up after all."

Sean: Took you long enough

Ash: Who are you

Sean: I'm Dr. Moore Doctor of archeology and professor of history and member of interpol my parents are in town for a scientific conference my father is the professor of numachi. But i've been working with professor oak for some 3 years now.

Ash: Professor Oak I'm so sorry I'm late please tell me are their any pokemon left

Sean: Yeah kid here's a pikachu

Prof oak: But it is very temperamental

Sean: Samuel Oak you know as well as I that in a week I have tamed that pikachu to be perfect for a trainer.

Ash: Thank y...

Sean: Some on kid let's go.

Ash: But

[Sean unlocks his pickup truck]

Sean: Get in

Prof oak: Ash i think you should go with sean he is a talented researcher and is the trainer who chose Bulbasaur.

Ash: Ok if you say so professor

[sean starts his truck ash gets in and shuts the door and drives off cut to route 1 the car is parked and ash and sean are stopping to fix a flat tire ash tries to call a tow truck with sean's phone he looks at his bag and sees a rattata in it ]

Sean: is that rattata it's so much different than the ghost type ones in numachi . i'm going to catch it. Go sully

Sully: esp espeon

Rattata: rattata

Sean: sully use confusion

Sean: go pokeball

[the ball flies through the air and hits the rattata three rings and ]

Sean: yes i caught it. Ash i have 9 pokemon now how many do you have 1. So go catch that… [head turns] sperow

Spearow!

"Uh-oh! Uhh, should we run?

Pikachu.

Don't worry, Pikachu, no matter what, I'll save you. Don't run ahead. I said I'd protect - OW! Leave it alone, Spearows! Pikachu! Well, here we go!

Misty: Oh! Oh! Hey, I got a bite! Oh, wow, I really think this could really be a big one! Nah, it's just a kid. Oh and a Pokemon. Oh, are you ok?

Yeah, I'm ok.

Not you! Look what you done to that poor little thing. Is it breathing?

I, I... I think so.

Well, just dont sit there, it need a doctor right away. There's a medical center not to far from here. You've got to get moving now!

You mean a hospital?

Yes, for Pokemon.

Ok, can you tell me, which way do I go?

That way.

They're coming back! Run!

Hey, what are you doing?

I'm borrowing this!

Wait, hey, that's my bike!

I'll give it back someday!

Oh, you...

Just hang on now, Pikachu, we're almost there. Pikachu! Pikachu... this can't happen. Pikachu, get inside. I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside. After that, then - After that, just trust me! Spearows, do you know who I am? Im Ash, from the Town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Do you hear me? Pikachu, go inside the Pokeball, it's the only way! Come and get me! We'll, we beat 'em. What's that?

There is no data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."

.

Sean: Ash are you ok

Ash: what pokemon was that

Sean: i believe that that was one of the to guardians of the sun the other guardian is said to be … ash pikachu and you look hurt get in the car we need to take you two to a pokemon center.

Ash: three i caught it

Sean: nice man [sean says helping ash into the car]

Narrator: This Is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Ash, Sean, and Pikachu. Their journey is destined to be packed with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart-pounding perils, and endless excitement. Together they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond their wildest imagination. and as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wondrous place: The incredible World of Pokemon


End file.
